All You Never Say
by OfCoffeeAndIceCreams
Summary: If a simple yes or no question could fulfill your dreams, would you take? Are you ready to take the chances, the pain and the misery that goes with it? Elena took the chance, and said yes. She never knew of the pain and misery that came with becoming Elena Salvatore. Delena


**All You Never Say**

by:OfCoffeeAndIceCreams

* * *

Elena Gilbert-Salvatore hid in the shadows of her own house. She envied the woman beside her so called husband, his hands draped lovingly over the woman's shoulder. Her heart clenched painfully, she didn't know how or why it was still agonizing to see him with another woman. She should be used to it, after two years of infidelity the scene before her shouldn't even bother her...but it did, it still hurts like the first time.

Elena knew better, she was smart and level-headed, but whenever the situation involved _him_, everything became a blur, and she just topples over.

The woman kissed him lovingly on the cheek, and he smiled that dazzling smile that always left her breathless. How she yearned for him to smile like that at her. She would move heaven and earth just to be on the receiving end of that smile.

His blue eyes traveled to her position behind the curtains, he knew she was there. He smirked at her direction, a condescending smile that told her everything. _You will never be good enough._ He kissed the woman lovingly on her lips, he made sure Elena saw. He made sure she knew all his affairs…the women he takes to the bed that was supposed to be theirs…the one night stands…the love that will never be hers was constantly reminded.

Elena knew that her husband was in love with someone else, a woman named Rose Marie Porter, the high school sweetheart that became Damon Salvatore's soul mate and ex-fiance. But since she came from a middle-class family, Giuseppe Salvatore disapproved of her. Marrying Elena, on the other hand, would benefit not only his company but it was a sure way of establishing control over the country's shipping and manufacturing industry. Giuseppe Salvatore made the wise business decision to arrange a marriage for his eldest son, and the only daughter of Grayson Gilbert. And now, with a combined wealth amounting to almost a billion dollars, the Salvatore-Gilbert Enterprise practically controlled the economy.

Elena was well aware that it was a marriage of convenience, but if it meant being married to the love of your life, who would say no?. She had been in love with Damon ever since high school, he was a sophomore when Elena was a freshie. She even befriended Damon's younger brother, Stefan, just so she could have a reason to come over their house. At first, Stefan was just a way to be close to Damon but as she got to know the younger Salvatore more, her act got thrown out the window and Stefan became her best friend.

Stefan knew everything, the innocent crush that turned into infatuation and how a green handkerchief made Elena love Damon.

The brown-haired beauty closed her eyes as her knees gave way. This was what she always wanted, to become Mrs. Elena Salvatore, but now, as she watch her husband go out with another woman-yet,again- she can't help but feel hollow. This isn't the life she wanted. Of course, she loved her husband, but when will she learn that love doesn't always conquer everything? That her childish fantasies will always be, just that…a fantasy.

"Ma'am." Elena looked up to see her handmaid, Emily, pity and sorrow in her eyes as she takes Elena's shoulder to help her up.

"Thank you." Came Elena's simple reply.

"You should eat ma'am." Emily says as the two trotted over to the master bedroom, the room that was supposed to be shared by husband and wife, not husband, wife and one-night stands. Elena held her ground, her husband's infidelity would pass, she was sure of it.

"I'm not hungry." She replied, climbing into the massive bed.

"Please, ma'am, you haven't eaten yesterday." Elena closed her eyes, turned her back to Emily and pulled the sheets closer. The younger woman knew her mistress would refuse, she was well aware of Elena's insistence of eating only when her husband was around—a rarity that had caused the decline of her health. "Please ma'am, what would Master Damon say if he sees you like this?"

Elena chuckled bitterly, "Good riddance, I suppose."

Emily sighed heavily, "A glass of milk, perhaps?" She offered.

Elena waved her bony hand in dismissal, "Just leave me."

The handmaiden nodded, and with one parting glance at the frail woman on the bed she closed the door.

The silence was her solace, it was her only constant companion and she had learned to accept the bliss it offered. But peace came with sadness, something that Damon constantly puts her through. A lone tear slid down Elena's cheek, was it really possible for someone to break an already broken heart over and over again?

She breathed heavily, the answer dawning upon her in complete and utter clarity.

Yes. Damon did.

* * *

Things will get better for Delena. I swear!. your thoughts are highly appreciated!


End file.
